elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Wishing
How to obtain? Drinking from a well or a fountain has a small chance of granting you a wish. The holy well in Noyel has a slightly better chance of granting you a wish. If your pet drinks out of a well and receives a wish it is transferred to you. Roughly estimated to be 1/80 drinks. The more consecutive fountain wishes one obtains the higher the chance "you feel as a stroke of good fortune passes by" will appear. The chance for getting a wish is 1/(fountain wishes+1). The number decreases by 1 per year. EX: 2 fountain wishes in the first year gives you a 1/3rd chance of getting another, and 2/3rd showing the stroke of fortune message. Wait a year and then you have a 1/2 chance. You may also be granted a wish through the wish spell. Most commonly, through finding a rod of wish. It is also possible, although difficult, to acquire a wish the through spellbooks of wish or through dreams or scrolls of wonder; however, it is the most difficult spell in the game to cast. How to use Type whatever you want to get in the wish prompt and hit Enter. The game accepts clipboard content, so you can use ctrl-c/ctrl-v to copy/paste wishes from an external program (e.g. a text editor or a web browser). Possible Wishes You cannot wish for castle, estate, cyber house, Rods of Wish, or a Spellbooks of Wish. Precious items may only be wished for in wizard mode. When what you wish for isn't recognized by the game it will generate a wish at random (likewise leaving the prompt blank results in a random wish). It also appears that the game will try to find an item whose name matches your wish as closely as possible. Any wish from an in-game source has a certain amount of spellpower and so any wish can potentially result something worthless or poor. Do not type any descriptive words like material or the quality of items. Material of items and equipment will be based off of your level. You will not get superior type materials at a low level, and being higher level does not guarantee them. Quality of equipment has a better chance of being godly with higher luck. To wish for skills type 'skill' where instead of can be either full name of the skill or its last word. When the first word is 'skill' and then something invalid - one random skill improves or you learn it if you didn't have it. Just typing 'skill' does nothing. To improve your luck, type 'skillluck'. Wishing for feats via does not work and will generate something random. Recommended wishes *seven league boots allows faster travel over land when worn, increases speed. *Sand bag will give you a sand bag, which can be used to capture a monster and practice your fighting skills as well as your allies' *aurora ring grants resistance to bad weather, except for Etherwind, when worn. *redemption will remove approximately 50% of your negative Karma, if -1 or greater has no effect. "You aren't a sinner!" Only recommended for if you get -100. *potion of evolution gives 2 Potions of Evolution, which give 2-4 positive mutations when drunk. Regular wishes Note that, unlike in wizard mode, wishes will not generate precious items. It also seems that many wishes give 3-4 of an item and not just one. Evolution and Love both give plural. In order to get random generated artifact, simply wish for equipment name like katana or boots. (edit) wishing for mewmewmew! will generate a random artifact. *''Age'' will decrease your age by 20 years. the youngest you can get seems to be 12. if you wish this at an age younger than 12 you will become 12. *''altar'' will create a godless altar on the spot where you made the wish. It weighs 500 stones, mind, so you should wish for it with a rod of wishing at where you want it to be. **Not very useful as you can pick up the altars located on the last floor of the Tower of Fire and the Crypt of the Damned and use a scroll of return to bring them back to your house as long as you can still walk while carrying them. ***Granted, 500 stones. That's a lot of Weight Lifting skill levels to grind, or at least a lot of scrolls of flying. ***You can also just let the weight of the altar kill you and drop the altar when you respawn at your house. *''Atonement'' If at a negative karma, will gain half, ex. -30=> -15, -2=>-1 *''Attribute'' will give you a scroll of gain attribute, which grants a random skill if you don't have it, or +1 level to the skill if you do have it. *''Aurora ring'' This Ring will Protect you from Bad Weather. *''Bottle of water, ''Scroll of enchant weapon or Scroll of enchant armor or ''Scroll of greater enchant weapon or Scroll of greater enchant armor *''Coin, Medal or Small medal will give you 3-5 Small Medals (Small does not work, nor does medals). *''Death'' will kill you. "If you're sure..." *''Descent'' will give you a potion of descent, which drop you to zero experience and one level below your current one. (Unless blessed, in which case it will raise your level.) *''Dungeon'' will give you a deed of dungeon. *''Ehekatl'', Lulwy, or the names of some gods not yet fully implemented, will summon the respective god. They are neutral, and do not talk with you. The other gods cannot be summoned by wishing their name, either because they aren't programmed in yet, or the parser doesn't work that way. *''Evolution'' will give you potion of evolution, which grant positive mutations. *''Farm'' gives you a deed to a farm *''figure or card'' will give you a figure/card of the selected monster, or a figure/card of '@' if you select an invalid type. eg: figurelul (figure of lulwy), or figurespiral (figure of spiral king) or figurejazzhands (figure of '@', since there is no jazzhands monster). *''Final'' will grant you a coffin. (The parser matches the first three letters of "final" with the last three letters of "coffin.") **Not very useful since Dungeons come with two coffins *''Food'' gives you either a food processor or a cargo of food. If you really need food, use ration instead. *''Friend'' or Ally lets you choose a new companion. You can only chose from those that you can pick at the beginning of the game (dog, cat, bear, little girl). You may also wish for 'scroll of ally' to get several new, random allies. *''Grenade will give you a randomly generated grenade *''Happy bed will give you a happy bed. *''Holy Well'' will give you multiple Blessed Bottle of Water. *''Kagame Mochi'' is a food that increases your luck by 2, but make sure there's a friendly NPC nearby to save you if you choke. *''Love'' potion ''will give you love potions. *Material kit'' or Scroll of superior material. *''Marriage'' gives you a spellbook/scroll of Nightmare. (The parser matches the first three letters of "marriage" with the middle letters of "nightmare." It is not, in fact, a clever joke of the programmers.) *''Miracle'' will grant you Kumiromi's gem stone of rejuvenation or a secret experience of Kumiromi *''Money'' will give you x0,000 gold pieces, where x some function based off of your current level. *''Monster ball will give you a randomly generated monster ball *''Museum will give you a deed of Museum. *''Mutation'' will give you potions, scrolls, or spellbooks of mutation, which, unlike evolution, can also be negative mutations. *''Name'' is a useless wish, as you can change your name by Interacting with yourself. If you wish for it though, it'll say "*laugh*". *''New Year's Gift'' may contain something rare and beneficial, including the normally unwishable Hermes' Blood and Summoning Crystal. However, something bad may happen when you open it instead. may be locked. *''Panty will give you a randomly generated panty. *''Platinum will give you 5 Platinum Coins. *''Potential'' will give you a potion of potential, which raises your potential in one random stat. *''Ranch'' will give you a deed of Ranch. Which can be cursed. *''Redemption'' will remove approximately 50% of your negative Karma, if -1 or greater has no effect. "You aren't a sinner!" Only recommended for if you get -100. *''Rod of domination gives you a low charge rod of domination 1-4 usually. *''Sand bag will give you a sand bag *''Sister will give you a sister's lunch *''Sex will change your gender. *''Shop'' will give you a deed of Shop. Which can be cursed. *''Skillluck'' or Skillspeed to increase luck and speed respectively; this will work for all attributes and skills. *''Seven league boots'' *''Speed ring'' *''sure m'' will give you a Treasure Machine, or Treasure Map. *''secret experience'' will grant you either of a: **''secret experience of Kumiromi'', which can be used to gain an extra feat. There is a limit to how many you can use, based on your current level. (the limit being lvl/10 bonus feats) **''secret experience of Lomias'', which gives you the artifact The Begger's Pendant when you reincarnate your adventurer (ie: your child will get it) *''Treasure'' will give you a Treasure Ball. *''Vindale'' will grant you a Vindale cloak, which protects from Etherwind. *''cure mutation'' will grant you multiple potions of cure mutation be cursed *''cure corruption'' will grant you a single potion of cure corruption be cursed *''miromi'' will net you the secret experience of Kumiromi Wizard mode wishes * <> creates a random artifact or a healing potion/spell. * Blade gives you the Mournblade. * Tsundere will give you the Zantetsu. (The parser matches the first three letters of "tsundere" with last three letters of the "zantetsu.") * moongate will create a moongate. Careful, it weighs 9000s and will one-shot smash you if you pick it up and try to move. * Nuclear will give you a nuclear bomb. does 1000 damage to everything in level, including you and your pets. destroys walls and sets major fires that carry on for hours, burning up items. * happy apple will grant you a happy apple which can be eaten to gain 20 luck. * godly will grant you a Lulwy's gem stone of god speed you extra speed when used, recharges every 12 hours * Secret treasure will grant you a secret treasure which gives you the Mutant racial feat (you'll gain random limbs every couple of levels.) If you get too many limbs, you'll receive a penalty to your speed. * lunch ''will give you a sister's lunch (can cure sanity). * ''#skillname grants you the skill you typed... maybe. * Schrodinger's Cat gives you a Schrodinger's cat * ''tamer ''gives you a tamer's whip which seems to be a reuseable rod of alchemy with a 24h recharge time. * ''capsule ''give 3 blue capsule drags which are potions that restore stamina. * upstairs and downstairs give exstra floor to your house * numers gives you 8-15 platinum coins